Epic Part One: The Beginning
by VegetaBebi
Summary: *Complete* part two to come soon! Part 1 to A LONG Epic!!!Anyway its 100 years after DBGT, so its Vegeta and GokuJr. Only remaining fighters are Pan and Bra! Well wont spoil, but only rated R for chapter four, 'cause there's a miner lemon written in there
1. Dying Wishes

Hey everyone! Its my first Fan Fiction, okay well, epic for DragonBall Z. It may start out dull, but like Star Wars, Episode 2, it gets REALLY GOOD!!! Please review, I would really appreciate it. Thanks!  
  
~By VegetaBebi  
  
Chapter One: Dying Wishes  
  
The figure lay on the ground, on the verge of death and gasping for air. He thought getting the dragonballs would be oh so easy, but they weren't. Namek was more deadly than he thought.  
  
"Porunga! I wish….I wish that the Planet Vegeta and all of the saiyan inhabitants be wished---be wished—back to—to life!" The man yelled to Porunga in Namekian tongue as he lye on the ground, severely injured. In Namekian toungue, Porunga replied,  
  
"Your wish is granted."  
  
After that, Porunga left, leaving the man lying on the ground, nearing to his last breaths of life. His wish was succeeded.  
  
Thousands of light years away from Planet Namek, a Nebula started to churn madly, and soon a brilliant explosion of light reincarnated the Planet Vegeta. Saiyan and Tuffles were all over the planet, awakening from their death centuries ago. History was soon to repeat itself all over again…..  
  
On Namek, the man tried to harder and harder to stay alive, but every attempt turned out in vain. As a Namek flew over head, he yelled, "NAMEK! GET DOWN HERE!"  
  
The Namek quietly obeyed, and flew down toward the mysterious man.  
  
"Namek! En- En- End my misery now, give me the honorable death of a saiyan! I am old, so forget your peaceful ways and kill me NOW!"  
  
He then added quietly, "It's my time to die…………..The world will be fine without me………."  
  
The Namekian looked unure. "But…."  
  
"NOW NAMEK!!!!!!"  
  
The Namekian turned the other way, and then blasted the saiyan to his death.  
  
That was the honorable death of the Saiyan Prince Trunks, who soon went to join the rest of his family and friends in OtherWorld. He fulfilled his father's dying wishes, and became a true saiyan towards the end of his life. Vegeta would be proud, that his son Trunks finally was proud of and Showed his saiyan heritage.  
  
Planet Vegeta started to stir with life after it had not for centuries. The tuffles were in for a rusde awakening after the saiyans got ready! The full moon started to come out as King Vegeta prepared his saiyans for domination over the Tuffles, for A second time….  
  
Pan frenzied around Capsule Corporation with Bra, but with slight diffuculty because of their aging bodies restraining their speed. Pan more than Bra.  
  
"Bra here it is!" Pan yeled as she opened a box, filled with knick kancks, but what she wanted was the paper note inside. "Hurry Pan, read it!"  
  
"okay," Pan said, taking deep breaths, "here it goes."  
  
Dear Pan and Bra,  
  
I hope you get ot htis, because this letter is very important to you both-- no, everyone. As you both know, I went into space, not telling either of you where I was going. Well, I went to Namek, to use the Namekian dragonballs, since Earth's dragonballs are no longer here, but with Goku. I hopefully will suceed in my wish. Father had a dying wish, and so will I. I know I will not make it back, I can fel it in my bones. When Kala is born and old enough, I want you to show her the Saiyan ~~~~~~~~~~~_____. As for father's wish, it was to wish back the Planet Vegeta and the Saiyans. I know I will suceed, and not let Father down. I will never forget any of you, and I love you all.  
  
Trunks Vegeta Briefs  
  
Pan and Bra stood breathless for several minutes.  
  
"Hey look Pan, there's more!"  
  
P.S.- I hope you two know that YOU ARE THE LAST SAIYANS OF OUR GENERATION!!! YOU MUST TEACH KALA WHAT I TOLD YOU, FATE DEPENDS ON IT AND I WILL HAUNT YOU BEYOND THE GRAVE IF YOU DON'T!  
  
Farewell,  
  
I Love You Both.  
  
Bra stood crying. "What's wrong Bra?" Pan asked soothingly.  
  
"Nothing. It's just--I wish he never died! He's my brother and I loved him! We can't even fulfill his dying wish, because its smudged out. All we know is that it has sootihing to do with the saiyans and The Planet Vegeta."  
  
Pan gave Bra a sympathetic smile. "Well Bra, we don't have to worry right now! Sala's still pregnant with Kala, so she's obviously not born yet. We have quite a long time to figure this out!"  
  
"Yeah, your'e right, lets go and watch Vegeta train! My great-grandson is so impressive, isn't he? Just like my Daddy was!" Bra laughed.  
  
Pan smiled, "Yeah,Lets go!"  
  
  
  
Pan and Bra were in for some great suprises! Trunks left in an entire Legacy they still have to dicover before he died. How suprised they will be how clever the Saiyan Prince was!  
  
Oh mY Gosh! How will this end? Well I'll get up CHapter Two as soon as possible, and you will just expect the most unexpected from the soon to be Newborn Kala and The Legacy of Trunks that he left behind! Oh Jeez, I'm so funny! Get it? The Legacy of Trunks? The Legacy of Goku? HAHAHAHA! I'm so funny! He, guess not. Well, seeyas until the next chapter. -Out. 


	2. Kala is Coming? Now!??!!??!

VegetaBebi's Note: HI EVERYONE!!!!! Okay, I finally got Chapter two up and boy now this is where it starts to get a little interesting! Okay, just a little, but you might say that this foreshadows lemon in the future! Well, please read and review…… BY the way, I will list that it is an epic from now on in the title for this part, and have each chapter. Out differently, not together, but just for this part of the Epic, so don't worry! I'm trying new things out.  
  
Chapter Two: Kala is coming?!?!?!? Now?!?!  
  
Soon everything in Capsule Corporation began to quiet down. Pan had gone home to her family, and Vegeta finally got out of the Gravity Chamber after twenty-one hours of training. Things were VERY busy that day. Even though Pan tired her best, nothing really worked to cheer Bra up. As hard as she tried, Bra faked her happiness, but now she finally let out her sadness, and just stood in the garden room, crying her eyes out.  
  
"Oh Kami, why'd you take my family away from me? It's not that I don't love my great grandchildren and great great grandchildren, but I miss my mother, father, and even BROTHER!" She sobbed out very loudly.  
  
Soon, Bra continued on crying so much, that she lulled herself to sleep with her tears, falling asleep outside in the garden……  
  
Bra was soon woken up by a comforting hand on her face………….  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
She looked up to see her father's strong saiyan figure, standing over her like the tall proud saiyan prince he was. Vegeta smiled down onto his daughter, with his voice coming so familiar to her once again.  
  
"Bra, you look exactly like your mother now. So beautiful………"  
  
he said as he helped her up.  
  
Bra smiled as she stood up.  
  
"Yeah daddy, and you still look the same, I guess because this is only a dream, and your—dead. Oh daddy I wish this was for real!" she sobbed as she fell into his arms.  
  
Vegeta looked down upon his daughter with his famous stern expression returning upon him.  
  
"Bra, do you remember the letter Trunks left you and Pan?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember," she said glumly.  
  
"You need to listen to it! The planet Vegeta IS wished back, and it will help you in the future, the saiyans will ally with the fighters of this time, but maybe only a microscopic handful of them. When Kala is born, she will be the one able to win them over; she will be very true in showing her saiyan heritage, so they will only believe HER. So do you understand Bra?"  
  
Bra nodded slowly, letting her father continue with his talk.  
  
"You need to help her become more like a saiyan when she gets older. The saiyan instinct will kick in, because I already now, she will have a great love for fighting. You need to show her how to endure pain, fight back, and control her ki. In basics, you just need to show her how to act like a true saiyan. Don't worry, she'll remain a good person, she wont kill simply for spite, only the evil she must face."  
  
Vegeta smirked.  
  
"She'll probably be just like you when you were a child, and that will make Vegeta proud, I know, because I was proud of you."  
  
Bra walked up to her father, with a smile on her face.  
  
"I love you daddy, and thank you."  
  
He nodded his head, and gave her one of his rare hugs, and reminded her again of what she had to do.  
  
"Don't worry daddy, Vegeta's already eager to train her, and Kala's not even born yet!" Bra laughed.  
  
"That's my great-great Grandson."  
  
Vegeta sighed deeply. "Bra, I enjoyed talking to you, but know I have to go. You and Pan need to encourage them all, you'll be more help than you know. Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye daddy," Bra chocked out through tears.  
  
Soon, Bra woke up, stirring back to reality, seeing her great grandson Vegeta standing over her.  
  
"Vegeta! I need to talk to you," Bra said as she led him through the garden.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, it's about Kala. When she's born, you need to train her and train her well!"  
  
He stood back, dumbfouned.  
  
"Bra, of course I am going to train her! She's a saiyan, and she's my daughter, and she will be trained just like I trained my son," He said loudly.  
  
Bra smiled with relief. "Thanks Vegeta. Well, Goodnight!"  
  
"Goodnight Bra."  
  
Vegeta then disappeared, most likely to His and Sala's bedroom to sleep. Soon Bra did the same, but to her room, with pleasant dreams. As always, her father was there to rescue her.  
  
He was watching her from up above……  
  
  
  
Sala changed into her nightgown, with a happy smile on her face as she lay down for bed.  
  
"Hmm…I wonder when Vegeta will get he—"  
  
Her thought was caught short as Vegeta appeared behind her, sitting her into bed next to him. He kissed her on the neck lighly as he pulled her back. Soon both started to close their eyes and fall asleep slowly.  
  
"OH!"  
  
"What's wrong woman?" Vegeta asked grumpily as he tried to fall asleep.  
  
"Ve-Veg-Vegeta, I think—I—I'm going to have the baby!" She panted out quickly.  
  
"I know that Sala, now get some sleep beautiful."  
  
"NO Vegeta—I'm going to have the baby—NOW!"  
  
Vegeta bolted up right, his face full of surprise.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!? KALA IS COMING, NOW???!!?!?!"  
  
Oh wow, the baby's gonna be born! How exciting, what will happen? Well, even I don't know, I gotta type it up! Bye until the next chapter~  
  
~VegetaBebi 


	3. Kala's Arrival

VegetaBebi's Note: OKAY EVERYONE!!! Finally, Chapter Three is FINALLY up! Now, something great is going to happen, (cries, Now really) A BABY IS GONNA BE BORN! Oh My God! How Exciting……  
  
Chapter Three: Kala's Arrival  
  
Vegeta sit at his wife's bedside, holding her hand as she breathed deeply over and over again.  
  
"That's it Sala, just breath."  
  
"Oh—oh—Oh God damnit! Vegeta why don't YOU try and DELIVER A BABY, THIS IS NOT EASY!!!!" She yelled as she pulled him forward with a surprised look on His face.  
  
"Quiet down woman, you'll be fine, just deliver the baby already!"  
  
Sala pulled herself forward again as Vegeta tried to ease her back down.  
  
"Vegeta, I can't deliver the baby unless my diameter reaches 10 centimeters, or the baby can't come out!"  
  
"How far are you?"  
  
At that precise moment, the doctor walked in, answering Vegeta's question.  
  
"Well Mr. Briefs, It looks like your wife is ready to have her baby!"  
  
"Thank Kami!" She sighed in relief. "Now, TAKE ME OUT OF HERE AND INTO THE DELIVERY ROOM NOW DOCTOR!" Sala screamed in his face.  
  
Stumbling in quickness, the doctor and the nurse brought her to the Delivery Room with Vegeta following her closely, and watching his mate like a hawk. One wrong move, and those doctors would be gone!  
  
  
  
"OH—oh—Oh—OOOOWWWW!!" Sala screamed out in pain as she tried to deliver her baby.  
  
"Push Sala push, Push Sala!" Vegeta said sternly as her hand squeezed rather hard on his firm, calm hand.  
  
"That's it Mrs. Briefs! Push—push—PUSH!"  
  
"OOOOWWW!!!"  
  
After Sala was Pushing harder, and harder, Vegeta let out a sigh of relief as he heard a loud wailing as the doctor held a newborn baby.  
  
"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Briefs! You've got a beautiful baby girl." The doctor said pleasantly as he held a tiny baby wrapped up snuggly in a blanket.  
  
The nurse looked up to Vegeta and Sala, And with a smile on her face she said,  
  
"So, Mr. and Mrs. Briefs, what are you going to name your baby girl?"  
  
Vegeta and Kala both replied in unison, "Kala, Kala Briefs."  
  
"I think I'll leave you to alone, the doctor and nurse replied, as they both walked out.  
  
  
  
"My Vegeta, isn't Kala just absolutely adorable? She's beautiful in every way, prefect. It's so wonderful now! I have a boy, and a girl! Ohh—I wonder how Trunks will like her? I hope they get along!" Sala said with excitement.  
  
Vegeta chuckled. His wife was so beautiful, so happy. He too was glad he had a boy, and now a baby girl. Two saiyans into the world. Then he wondered as he looked at his daughter.  
  
"Does she have a tail?" He said curiously.  
  
"Hmm?" Sala said.  
  
"Well, let's see."  
  
Sala unwrapped the blanket slightly as a furry brown tail swished out playfully.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Well, I guess we have to get rid of it later on," he said.  
  
"Well, yeah I guess your right, but lets not worry about that now."  
  
  
  
Two Weeks Later….  
  
Vegeta walked out the door, as he told Trunks to stay home.  
  
"Trunks, you stay home with your grandmother (Meaning Bra), I'll come home, and you can see Kala."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
As Vegeta left to get Sala and Kala, Trunks looked a bit upset. He didn't want a baby sister! What if she got all the attention? He may have been a young teen, but still, it would be HARD to get along with a new addition to the family…  
  
"Trunks, what's wrong?" Bra asked as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Nothing," he said harshly.  
  
"Well, I think there IS something wrong."  
  
"Well—yeah the thing is, I'm nervous about Kala. I don't know what it will be like to have a new baby sister."  
  
Bra smiled, "Well, You see I was the youngest child in my family too, and you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"My brother Trunks was the same way, but we got along just fine, so—don't you worry."  
  
Trunks laughed happily.  
  
"LET'S GO WATCH TELIVISION!!!"  
  
Trunks yelled out happily as he dragged Bra into the living room to watch television until the arrival, of The saiyan princess.  
  
  
  
The door opened slowly, as Vegeta, Kala, and Sala came into the house.  
  
Trunks ran to the front door excitingly, as he smiled down upon his little sister.  
  
"HI KALA!"  
  
Kala smiled at his older brother, and bonked him HARD on the nose.  
  
"OWW!"  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "Start training again boy, I have a feeling she'll be your training partner someday." 


	4. The Love Between Two

VegetaBebi's Note: HI EVERYONE!!! Okay, okay, here I believe will be the last part to The Beginning. The Next Part to My epic, is called….um…  
  
I haven't thought of it yet! You will know when I post it up though, so never fear! Okay, enough of my insane ramblings….here's chapter four! ( Friendly Warning! ( Here's a tiny lemon in here, its crappy written but my ones in the future I need to type up are good! (At least in my tiny opinion)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ, 'nuff said, don't ya think? I NEVER DID AND NEVER WILL SO DON'T SUE PLEASE!! Ehem.. on with the story!This is the shortest and last chapter to the Beginning, PART TWO UP SOON AND JUST TO LET YOU KNOW THAT WILL FAST FORWARD COUPLE OF YEARS ALL NEW PARTS TO AN EPIC WILL!! ~VegetaBebi  
  
Chapter Four: The Love between Two  
  
The Sun rose dimly in Capsule Corporation as everyone still lay fast asleep. It had been four weeks since Kala came home, and Bra was right. Trunks did adjust. He was VERY protective of his younger sister. Whenever Vegeta or Sala was with Kala, Trunks was there as well. He was her protector.  
  
  
  
Sala groaned lightly as she opened her eyes slowly, trying to move, and soon finding that very diffucult. She turned her head to see vegeta's long, muscular arms around her gracefull, petite body. Whenever she tried to move, he would pull her closer and nuzzle her neck playfully for minutes to almost half an hour. She swore he wasn't asleep—she had this great feeling he was faking it all, and he just didn't want to show affection—it was a Vegeta thing. But he did show, that he wanted her.  
  
She snuggled up closer to him, and lay her head on his stomach. She caressed his abdomen lightly, wanting to move down lower. She decided not to—besides, he played with her but let her sleep, so she should do the same. She purred lightly into his ear, and whispering, "Goodnight my love, you look so cute!" She giggled lightly, and fell asleep.  
  
~~~4 hours later~~~~~  
  
Vegeta woke up slowly, and very groggy. He looked down to his stomach, to see his mate's head resting on him. She snuggled up closely, as he did to her earlier.  
  
"What does she want? I already gave her two brats—er I, I mean kids."  
  
He sighed. Life sure had changed for him. He looked at her and caressed her neck slowly, and started moving faster, and faster, until he woke her up.  
  
"Err.. sorry woman—I mean sorry..sorry Sala."  
  
She got up slowly and by surprise, she tackled him, on top of him.  
  
"No fair woman, I was trying to be kind for once in my life, and you evilly do that," he smirked with an evil grin.  
  
She silenced him with a long, wet, hard kiss.  
  
"Quiet Vegeta—you're not a bad person. You know that—I know that."  
  
He answered her by turning over her, and lying on top of her, careful though not to crush her petite body.  
  
"I want you Sala."  
  
"You already do, and if you want another kid, I'm sorry the answer is no Vegeta."  
  
He stared back, flabbergasted.  
  
"No way woman! Why would I want more nights of staying up and listening to all that crying?"  
  
"Kala doesn't cry, only Trunks did."  
  
He laughed wickedly.  
  
"My daughter knows well at a few weeks old! She cries every time she sees that stupid Kakarato!"  
  
Sala sighed. Vegeta would always be a Vegeta……  
  
"Maybe, Maybe we can have some fun, before going too far Vegeta…." She said playfully.  
  
"Of course…" he answered quietly.  
  
They made love for hours and hours, until they heard a tiny cry…..  
  
"Damnit why wont she be quiet?" Vegeta thought as he drew away from Sala and she drew back as well.  
  
Sala got up and drew her robe around her body, picking up Kala in the cradle nearby, but she only cried louder.  
  
"WAAAHHHH!!!!"  
  
Sala brought her over to the bed, and as soon as Kala looked ove rot her father, she remarkably stopped, and soon, Kala was lulled back to sleep.  
  
Sala put her back to bed, and laid down next to Vegeta, hugging him tightly.  
  
'Vegeta, tell me, you love me…"  
  
"You know I love you…"  
  
She moved her hand down, with her other hand caressing him on his neck.  
  
Vegeta groaned out in pleasure, as he groaned out.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I know, ad I know I didn't have to do that to get your answer. Sorry, I was So tempted." She giggled.  
  
"Fine woman, fine. Now go back to sleep."  
  
  
  
You can guess how the rest ends! AWWWW they love each other! Sorry I couldn't write a good lemon, but trust me, I'm sorry, I was in a hurry. Maybe Sala and Vegeta will get another chance for me to attempt a bad lemon? I don't know this is my first one so I'm sorry, but it gets lemonyin the future!!!!! PLEASE read and review ( (  
  
~VegetaBebi ( 


End file.
